fnaf_3fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 é um jogo indie de terror de sobrevivência point-and-click desenvolvido por Scott Cawthon. É o terceiro jogo da série de Five Nights at Freddy's. Sinopse Trinta anos após a Pizzaria Freddy Fazbear fechar as suas portas, os acontecimentos que lá ocorreram tornaram-se nada mais do que rumor e memória da infância, mas os proprietários da "Pavores Fazbear: A Atração de Horror" estão determinados a reviver a lenda e tornar a experiência a mais autêntica possível aos clientes, indo ao alcance para encontrar tudo que poderia ter sobrevivido a décadas de abandono e ruínas. No início, apenas conchas vazias, uma mão, um gancho e um velho boneco de papel foram encontrados, mas em seguida, foi feita uma descoberta notável... A atração tem agora um animatrônico Desenvolvimento O jogo foi anunciado pela primeira vez em uma imagem teaser no site de Scott, no dia 6 de Dezembro de 2014. Outro teaser, adicionado ao site no dia 2 de Janeiro de 2015, mostrou um animatrônico dourado em condições precárias com a frase "I am still here" (Eu ainda estou aqui), com um número três no canto da tela. A terceira imagem teaser revelada no site de Scott mostrou uma caixa com carcaças dos animatrônicos Toy, partes dos antigos animatrônicos e alguns outros objetos, como um boneco de papel. Um indivíduo amarelo poderia ser visto em pé ao lado da caixa. O nome da imagem era "whatcanweuse.jpg" (O que nós podemos usar). Já em 2015, no dia 26 de Janeiro, Scott lançou o trailer teaser (embora tenha sido o único trailer do jogo) de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 em sua página no Steam Greenlight, que também contém várias screenshots. No mês de Março, no dia 2, foram lançados dois teaser no site de Scott. O primeiro revelava Balloon Boy em condições precárias, que mais tarde foi nomeado de Phantom BB. O segundo mostrava Foxy e Chica, também em condições precárias assim como Balloon Boy. Esses animatrônicos receberam o nome de Phantom Foxy e Phantom Chica, respectivamente. Algum tempo depois, nesse mesmo dia, surgiram vídeos de youtubers e twitchers jogando a demo para PC de Five Nights at Freddy's 3, porém essa demo não foi liberada ao público. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 foi lançado para Windows na tarde do dia 02/03, com seu download disponível no site do Steam. A versão portátil foi lançada 4 dias depois, no dia 06/03, aparecendo disponível pela primeira vez na Google Play Store. A versão demo portátil foi liberada dois dias depois, também disponível na Play Store. Histórico * Em 6 de Dezembro de 2014, quando clareada, a imagem do "offline" da página possuía um gigante número 3 no canto inferior direito. Isto possivelmente insinuava que haverá uma sequência para FNaF, possivelmente, FNaF 3.Porém, no mesmo dia, o número 3 foi removido, aparecendo somente a palavra "offline" novamente. Porém, desta vez, o texto "until next time" não podia mais ser visto no canto inferior esquerdo. * No dia 3 de Janeiro de 2015, a frase que fica na parte de baixo da página foi atualizada. Desta vez, ela dizia: "This is a reminder to not believe everything you hear. Only believe information from Scottgames.com! Please be supportive of others in the community and those making fan-games. It only takes a few kind words to build someone up!" (Isto é um lembrete para que não acredite em qualquer coisa que escutar. Apenas acredite em informações de Scottgames.com! Por favor, apoie outros na comunidade e aqueles que estão criando fan-games. Só leva algumas palavras gentis para fortalecer alguém!) * No dia 14 de Janeiro de 2015, Scott atualizou seu site mais uma vez. Desta vez, a imagem de fundo foi alterada para o que é considerado o segundo Teaser de FNaF 3. A imagem mostra um número 3 bem grande acima de uma caixa que está sendo iluminada por uma luz que vem do teto, acima do número 3. Dentro da caixa, há várias peças de animatrônicos anteriores. Dentre eles estão principalmente animatrônicos Toys (Balloon Boy, Toy Bonnie, Mangle e Toy Chica). Porém, também é possível ver partes de Freddy e Foxy. Para cada um deles, há particularidades. * No dia 26 de Janeiro, logo após o trailer teaser ser lançado, Scott colocou uma imagem em seu website onde a seguinte frase aparecia em roxo: "He always does." * No dia 3 de Fevereiro, uma imagem do mapa de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 aparecia no site do Scott. * No dia 1º de Março, a imagem do website de Scott foi mudada mais uma vez. Dessa vez, uma imagem teaser do terceiro jogo mostrava Balloon Boy com a frase "Guess Who?" (Adivinha quem é?) com um número 10 desbotado no canto inferior esquerdo. * Em 2 de Março, novamente a imagem do website de Scott foi mudada. Uma imagem escura mostrava Foxy e Chica lado a lado, enquanto ao mesmo tempo poderia ser lido "It's all in your mind" (Está tudo em sua mente), fazendo referência às Alucinações. * Nesse mesmo dia, Five Nights at Freddy's 3 foi lançado no Steam para Windows. * No dia 6 de Março, a versão portátil de Five Nights at Freddy's 3 foi liberada na Google Play Store. * A versão demo portátil foi liberada mais tarde, no dia 7 de Março, também na Play Store. * Categoria:Enredo